L'enfant donnée
by BananaCheckKiwi
Summary: Une enfant est déposé au pas d'une porte. Résumé un peu (beaucoup) pourri. OC en personnage principal. K pouvant changé
1. Prologue

La nuit venait de tomber sur Mognolia et, alors que les gens "biens-comme-il-faut" se couchaient, les gens de la nuit se réveillaient, près à commettre leurs méfaits. Une ombre se déplaçait rapidement, fleurtant entre les maisons recouvertent de fleurs en bouton, c'était le printemps. Cette ombre était grande et fluète, un paquetage dans les bras, que l'on pouvait voir à travers la cape paueser sur ses épaules.

Soudain la forme se stopa, elle était devant une maison à la lumière allumée. Elle posa son fardeau sur le perron, sonna et sauta sur le toit de la chaumière. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'annéesaux cheveux brun ouvrit la porte. Elle se baissa, vit le paquetage et l'ouvrit. C'était un bébé. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche et, ne voyant rien, elle rentra chez elle, le nouveau-né dans les bras.

L'ombre attendit dix minutes puis continua sa route, l'air de rien, comme si elle ne venait pas d'abandonner un bébé. Surement son bébé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Douze ans plus tard:

-AUX VOLEURS! AUX VOLEURS!

Une enfant sortit en trombe d'un magasin un pain dans chaque main. Un boulanger à l'air furieux la poursuivit, un rouleau à patisserie levé au dessus de sa tête.

La fillette jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. "Bonjour les clichés" se dit elle quand elle vit le commerçant derrière elle.

Elle bifurqua dans une ruelle adjacente, tourna encore et se retrouva dans la grande rue de la ville et se noya dans la foule. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, quand elle fut sûr de l'avoir semé, elle entra dans une ruelle et ouvrit la deuxième porte à sa droite.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une petite pièce d'environ 15 mètres carrés amenagé de deux chaises de chaque côté d'une table avec dans un angle un somier auquel il manquait deux lattes. Sur le somier un matela était posé avec dessus deux couvertures en laine et un oreiller qui commençait à jaunir. Dans l'angle opposé un réchaud était posé sur une table avec en dessous une bassine et à côté un petit frigo. Au plafond pendait une ampoule nue où avait été autrefois un lustre avant qu'il ne soit échangé contre les deux couvertures.

Une seule chose détonait du décor maintenant connu de la fillette depuis deux ans. Deux hommes, deux policiers. Elle se retourna pour fuir mais deux autres hommes se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Prise au piège; elle étit prise au piège! L'homme en face d'elle se mit à parler.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes accusé de vol à l'étalage. Veuillez nous suivre jusqu'au poste de police sans faire d' histoires.

N'ayant pas le choix elle suivie les hommes. Elle essayait de se souvenir du chemi empreinté et de trouver des routes dont elle pourrait se servir pour fuir, seulement la peur l' empéchait de se concentrer comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Ils finirent par arriver au poste et elle fut assise devant une elle se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blond cendré. Il portait un uniforme bleu et il avait un carnet et un stylo.L'interrogatoire commença.

-Quelle est votre nom?

-Amélia Ren

-Votre âge et votre nacionalité?

-12 ans et demi, anglaise.

-Vos parents?

-Rosélia Ren et Marcus Ren.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous à la rue?

-Ils sont morts.

Cet réplique avait été dîtes sans la moindre émotions, le policier s'escusa et l'interrogatoire continua encore dix minutes avec des questions banales quand enfin le sujet de sa présence ici fut abordé.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici?

-Oui, pour vole à l'étalage?

-Et qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

-J'ai faim.

Suite à cela le policier ne sut quoi répondre.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'interrogatoire venait de se terminer. Amélia avait été placé en cellule provisoire en attendant les directives du juge. Pour elle cela ne faisait aucun doutes, elle allait aller au bagne. C'est là que l'on envoyait tous les gens "pas comme il faut" qui faisaient honte à la société. La cellule dans laquelle elle avait été placé était occupé par deux autre singuliers personnages. Deux hommes au gabarit effrayant. Tout deux étaient chauves avec des cicatrices sur le crâne mais l'un était noir alors que l'autre était blanc. D'après les tatouages présents sur leur bras, ils faisaient partis du même gang. Une petite voix dans sa tête, surement sa raison, lui disait de rester dans son coin et de se faire toute petite mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Comment vous vous appelez? Pourquoi vous êtes là?

-C'est à nous que tu parles?

Il avait l'air étonné que la môme lui parle.

-Non je parle au mur. C'est très intéressante de parler avec lui. Il a un point de vue très peu conventionnel sur la vie et c'est très instructif de ...

-Moi c'est Jack et lui c'est Pyrce.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

-Trafique de stupéfiant.

-Vous risquez combien?

-De 7 à 10 ans*

-Ah. Et vous vous êtes fait prendre comment?

-On nous a dénoncé.

-Oh. C'est moche.

-Et toi petiote, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?

C'était la première fois que Pyrce parlait depuis le début de la conversation. Le blanc ne semblait pas très bavard. Son air était rude, il avait le même regard que ceux qui avaient fait la guerre trop jeune, alors que l'autre avait le regard léger.

-Vol à l'étalage. Je me suis fait prendre en rentrant chez moi.

La conversation était finie. Un garde arriva quelques minutes plus tard et emmena Amélia dans une autre cellule.

-Une femme ne doit pas être mise avec des hommes en prison. Il y a pas de femmes en ce moment. Tu en as de la chance. Une cellule pour toi toute seule.

Son ton était clairement sarcastique. Vers la fin de son monologue le visage de l'homme s'était tordu en une grimace affreuse. Il était clair qu'il faisait partit de ses personnes qui pensaient que les hors-de-la-loi méritaient de mourir ou de pourrir en enfer.

-Vous savez, je serais encore mieux chez moi.

-Tais-toi vermine! Les sous-merdes comme toi ne valent même pas la peine que l'on s'occupe d'eux! Tu devrais être heureuse d'être encore en vie! Tu devrais remercié le Seigneur de te laissé en vie.

-Oh mais je le remerciais. Enfin jusqu'à que je vois ton visage. Maintenant la mort ne parait plus douce que cette vision.

-Toi

Il avait le visage tout rouge. Son poings atterrit en plein dans le visage de la jeune fille; lui broyant le nez et lui faisant un joli hématome sur la paumette gauche.

Pour une première journée ça commençais bien!

-Vol à l'étalage. Je me suis fait prendre en rentrant chez moi.

La conversation était finie. Un garde arriva quelques minutes plus tard et emmena Amélia dans une autre cellule.

-Une femme ne doit pas être mise avec des hommes en prison. Il y a pas de femmes en ce moment. Tu en as de la chance. Une cellule pour toi toute seule.

Son ton était clairement sarcastique. Vers la fin de son monologue le visage de l'homme s'était tordu en une grimace affreuse. Il était clair qu'il faisait partit de ses personnes qui pensaient que les hors-de-la-loi méritaient de mourir ou de pourrir en enfer.

-Vous savez, je serais encore mieux chez moi.

-Tais-toi vermine! Les sous-merdes comme toi ne valent même pas la peine que l'on s'occupe d'eux! Tu devrais être heureuse d'être encore en vie! Tu devrais remercié le Seigneur de te laissé en vie.

-Oh mais je le remerciais. Enfin jusqu'à que je vois ton visage. Maintenant la mort ne parait plus douce que cette vision.

-Toi

Il avait le visage tout rouge. Son poings atteri en plein dans le visage de la jeune fille; lui broyant le nez et lui faisant un joli hématome sur la paumette gauche.

Pour une première journée ça commençais bien!


	4. Chapter 3

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis longtemps à poster se chapitre, j'avais des problèmes avec mon ordinateur. Mais bon, le voilà :)

Bonne lecture,

Kiwi

Ps: N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pourri.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les tribunaux avaient placé Amélia au bagne de Montfermeil*. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'elle y était enfermé. A la base sa peine ne s'élevait qu'à 3 ans mais après plusieurs bagarres avec d'autres prisonniers elle avait été de 4 longues années. Ces 7 ans avaient rendus ces mains dures et calleuses. Elle avait caché s condition de femme du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais un homme était rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle se lavait. Suite à cela, il n'avait pas fallu plus de 2 jours pour que l'information fasse le tour du bagne. C'était dans sa 4eme année. Les propositions s'étaient faites nombreuses et les tentatives aussi mais elle avait toujours réussi à sans sortir in extrémis. Alors que Amélia repensait à ses années au bagne elle songea qu'elle allait bientôt sortir. Sa remise en liberté était prévu pour dimanche, jour sain, et on était mercredi. Malheureusement elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un qui acceptait de s'occuper d'elle. Et s'était l'une des conditions essentielles pour pouvoir espérer sortir d'ici. Des rencontres étaient organisés tous les 2 jours afin de mettre en place ces parrainages particuliers. L'une d'elles avait lieu aujourd'hui, après celle là il ne lui en restera plus qu'une à moins qu'elle ne trouve pas de parrain. Dans ce cas là, sa sortit serait reporté. La rencontre était prévue pour 12h35. Il ne lui restait plus que 30 minutes à attendre.

Amélia s'avançait dans les couloirs du bagne. Quatre gardes suivaient le petit groupe de futur-ex-forçat** vers la salle situé vers les quartiers des gardes, dans le couloir est. Le voyage ne fut pas long, à peine quelques minutes. La pièce dans laquelle avaient été placés les forçats était séparé en deux par une table placé au centre. Des chaises étaient placés parallèlement de chaque côtés de celle-ci.

Amélia s'assit sur la chaise la plus à droite et attendit. Les parrains commencèrent à arrivés 10 minutes plus tard. La plus part étaient des membres de la famille des détenus. Les quelques uns n'appartenant pas à cette catégorie étaient pour la plus part des membres de gangs venant recrutés.

Un premier homme s'assit en face d'elle.

-Salut ma mignonne.

-Pas intéressé.

L'homme comprit le message, n'insista pas et partit voir un autre détenu. Une femme se présenta quelques minutes plus tard. C'était une bonne sœur.

-Bonjour mon enfant. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Bien ma sœur, et vous?

-De même...

-Ma sœur, je tiens à vous dire que je ne crois pas en Dieu même si je respecte beaucoup ce que vous faîtes. J'ai donc bien peur que notre conversation s'arrête là.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir mon enfant.

-Au revoir ma sœur.

Cette conversation avait fait du bien à Amélia, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une conversation avec une femme. En effet la dernière prisonnière féminine, à part elle, était partit quelques mois auparavant.

Un autre homme se présenta. Il avait les cheveux gris et une robe noir. Amélia ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses yeux à travers ses longues mèches.

-Bonjour.~~

-Bonjour.

-Alors~~, dis moi, pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je cherchais un hôtel pas trop cher et on m'a dit qu'ici on était nourri, logé et lavé pour deux trouve pas mieux dans la coin. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion.

-Hi Hi Hi. J'ai un meilleur hôtel à te proposer, avec un vrai lit pour un peut d'aide dans ma boutique.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais?

-Tu n'as pas de meilleure proposition pour l'instant.

-Pas faux... D'accord.

-Dans ce cas on se revoit le jour de votre sortie.

Amélia avait hésité moins d'une minute malgré que la proposition eu été faite par un drole de personnage. Elle espérait maintenant avoir fait le bon choix mais, selon ses expérience personnelles mieux vaut se fier à ceux qui ont l'air tordu dès le début, au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre;

* * *

Voilà chapitre 3 fini :)

*Nom tout droit sortit des méandres de mon esprit

**nom donné aux bagnards


End file.
